


Another Life, One More Chance

by LadyNiaLavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Time Travel, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiaLavellan/pseuds/LadyNiaLavellan
Summary: The Inquisition failed, The Inquisitor is dead, For five years after Corypheus' victory, Cullen had fought. Falling through one of the random fade rifts wasn't in the cards as he falls into an Alternate Reality. Vera Lavellan, Cullen's love who died fighting Corypheus, is alive here. She's alive and Elves are not persecuted for the shape of their ears. She is thriving, her friends are there for her at a moment's notice when she almost runs over a peculiar stranger in lion armor. Will he still be able to love this stranger who is his truest love in another timeline?





	Another Life, One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyth3cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyth3cat/gifts).



> Here it is! The Alternate Reality AU no one asked for! No beta this time, just posting as I write. Also, don't pay much mind to the tags just yet, I will add to them as the story progresses. I don't even have chapter 3 planned yet.

**A World Torn Asunder: Prologue**

**9:42 Dragon, Skyhold**

 

         Her body was cold and lifeless as Bull carried her into Skyhold. The sky burned green and red and the ground behind them was aflame.. She died fighting Corypheus, fighting to make sure the world _didn't_ burn. Solas had vanished when she fell, Corypheus was on a rampage through Ferelden.

 

         And all Cullen could think of was her lifeless, tiny body, raven curls down to her hips now caked with blood from the force of hitting the ground from such a height. He had thrown her from the floating ruins of the Temple. Her steel grey and violet eyes were pointed towards the ripped open sky, lifeless instead of wonder-filled as she counted the stars. Cullen closed her eyes and gently kissed her forehead. Then the bells chimed… he drew his sword and readied himself to fight.

 

________________________________________

 

**Lavellan Manor**

**9:47 Dragon, Modern Thedas**

 

         Vera woke with a start, rubbing her temples. “What a nightmare. Never had a dream of medieval times before.” She shook the sleep from her head and threw the covers off of her.

 

         “Vera! I'm gonna be late!” She heard Her brother holler from the ground floor as a maid brought in her coffee.

 

         “Sean, you're 17, DRIVE YOURSELF TO SCHOOL!” She hollered back from her open door. “I have to go to Orlais this morning, Haley, could you have Lucas bring up my luggage so I can pack?” She asked politely, internally cursing herself for opening more than one shop.

 

         “Of course, my Lady.” Her maid nodded and left quietly, Helena nearly knocking the woman over as she ran into her younger sisters bedroom.

 

         “Vera, don't go. The news has something going on about the weather near Haven Township.” Helena grabbed the remote control off the bedside table and turned on the large television that barely got use in Vera's room.

 

          _“It seems strange storm clouds have… appeared above Haven Township. Winds gusting and--”_ The TV muted as both young elven women looked at the television, mouths agape. The sky above Haven had turned a sickly green and cars were stopped on the roads.

 

         “I'm the fashion designer for Empress Celene, Helena, I can't just not go. It's just more bad weather, it'll blow over.” Vera said as she tied her raven hair into a ponytail. “Calm your tits, Helena, I'll be fine.”

 

         Two hours later, Vera was on her way to Halamshiral, the sky was disconcerting to look at. Taking a drink of her coffee, she almost didn't see the man in red armor run into the road in front of her. Slamming the breaks of her sports car, she set her coffee into the cup holder and rushed out of her car. The blonde man looked at her in wonder, like he was struck dumb.

 

         Pulling her sunglasses off as her stilettos clicked across the pavement towards him, he slowly backed away, almost as if he was afraid of her. “Hey, are you alright?” She asked, keeping her distance from the stranger.

 

         “Vera?” He said her name as if he knew her and she took a step back.

 

         “Do I know you? How do you know my name?” She asked as politely as she could. She was only a half hour from her house, maybe her dad would know what to do. She flicked her wrist and her car door closed as she pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her skinny jeans. “Dad? I'm on the highway. No I didn't crash my car, but I nearly ran someone over! He ran out of the woods into the road! He doesn't look hurt. Can you call my assistant and tell her she needs to come pick up Celene's gown at my house for her Satinalia Ball? I'll bring him back to my house in South Reach, Helena's there and Sean should be home tonight. Yup, love you too Dad. Bye. Looks like you're coming with me, sir. I'll give you a ride to my house while I make some calls.” She said as she crossed her arms and walked back towards her car. “Well? Get in, I don't have all day.” That was all the stranger needed before cautiously making his way to her car.

 

         “What is this… thing.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

         “It's my overpriced gas guzzling piece of shit. You've never seen a car before?” She asked and he shook his head.

 

         “What's a car?” He asked, nothing but seriousness in his eyes as he spoke.

 

          _Are you going to just ignore that he knows your name, Vera?_

 

She opened her passenger side door for him, waiting as he sat on the black leather and closing his door. Rounding the front of her car she got back in and moved her staff to the back seat instead of between the front seats. “Sorry, I'm a mage and I still don't know why we use those. We don't really need them.” She made a u-turn and headed back towards her house. Dialing her best friend and co-owner of _Vera's_ , her fashion line, she needed a man's point of view on her current situation, a man that wasn't her dad or Max. She put the phone on her car's Bluetooth, making her strangely dressed passenger jump, the words 'sweet maker’ were muttered as he cursed. “Dorian, can you come over?”

 

         “Of course, anything the matter, love?” Dorian's velvet voice purred through the car speakers.

 

         “I have a… I don't even know what to call it but he needs clothes. Can you stop by the shop and pick up a few things and bring them to my house? He's about Max's size and height..

 

         “Yeah… can I bring--” She cut him off.

 

         “Bull can come too, you should bring the girls too, I'm sure they'll want to play with Winter and her pups.” she said. Anything to get him to the house.

 

         “I'll be there in forty-five minutes, Vee. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”  Dorian teased before hanging up. The rest of the half-hour drive was spent in weird silence as the man studied her face.

 

         “Can I ask you something? How did you know my name?” She asked as she typed in the code for her front gate.

 

         “You look like her… almost identical. It is strange.” He said, his voice shaky but formal.

 

          “Can you explain this get up?” She motioned to his armor with her hand.

 

         “I fell into this world through a rift in the deep roads. We were fighting darkspawn, a rift appeared and Leliana pushed me through…” His voice trailed off after that.

 

         “Leliana? Leliana Nightingale? Last I heard she was still in Orlais. One second.” She pressed a few buttons on her steering wheel as she put it in park in front of her large Manor.

 

         “Vera! It has been far too long, dear!” Leliana's heavy accent poured through the speakers.

 

         “Hey Lells! I have someone here who says he knows you? He knew my name. Grab Sera, and head to my house?” She asked.

 

         “Be there in about two hours, I'll bring the new designs for the Rivainy Princess.” Leliana said and the line went dead as a Butler opened the stranger's door to let him out.

 

         “Come on, I need to get up to my office and email Celene.” She said as she pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. He followed silently, watching the way she moved.

 

          _This isn't_ your _Vera, Cullen. She's been dead for five years._ Cullen thought as he looked at her lithe, but toned frame.

 

Once he stepped into the castle-like house, he was taken aback. Strange furnishings and art decorated the marbled foyer. Just then the door opened behind him, two young elven girls, no older than four, were followed by a familiar mustached man and qunari. Vera had gone somewhere, Dorian gawked at Cullen for ages as he walked around him.

 

         “VEE! WHAT THE MAKER IS THIS!” He yelled and marched around one of the staircases, motioning for the blond man to follow. They both stepped into a lavender-colored office.

 

          _Her favorite color._

 

         “That is who I almost ran over, Dorian.” Vera said as she looked up from her laptop. “I told you he needed clothes. What is your name sir?” She asked as a smile crossed her lips.

 

         “Cullen Rutherford.” He said as Dorian walked around him silently. Just then, Vera's assistant walked in.

 

         “Mia, perhaps you know this man? He says his name is Cullen Rutherford, isn't that your family name?” She asked as Mia set a water bottle of her pre-workout on the desk.

 

         “I had a brother named Cullen… though he drowned when he was five.” She said, sadness in her voice.” She looked at the man as Dorian pulled jeans and a shirt out of a lavender bag with _Vera's_ written in beautiful calligraphy on it.

 

         “Well, he said a fade rift brought him here, isn't that Professor guy at the University of Orlais an expert on the fade or something? I'm a mage not a Fade expert. I design clothes and run peacekeepers. This is way out of my league. Give that guy a call before you got to the Winter Palace, please Mia?” She asked before hugging Cullen's sister from this world.

 

         “Of course, Vera. And thanks for this, I'll be in the gym if you need me boys--” She began before the elven girls ran into the office.

 

         “My lovelies!” She practically squealed as she scooped the girls into her arms. Girls that looked almost exactly like her.

 

         “Mommy, dads said you have a guest.” One of the dark haired girls said.

 

         “I do, Laney. This is Cullen, he's gonna stay here for awhile while your dads and I figure out what to do with him.” She cooed.

 

         “But why, mommy?” The other asked.

 

         “Because he's lost, Lina. Mommy and your dads are gonna figure it out babies. Don't worry.” She kissed their heads and shooed them from the room, Cullen looked at her admirably.

 

         “What? Did I do something? Is something in my teeth?” She asked as she noticed Cullen's face.

 

        “No… they're yours?” He asked nervously.

 

        “I gave birth to them, and Dorian and Bull are their fathers. They know I'm their mother, but they have two loving parents. Dorian and Bull wanted children, so I helped.” she said.

 

        “And she is a wonderful mother, and a wonderful person to give us those beautiful girls.” Dorian said as he kissed her forehead.

 

        “Alright, time to change and go work out before Mia comes back and yells. Or worse her 12 year old does it… make him decent, Leliana and Sera will be here in an hour.” She said as she grabbed her water bottle off the desk and waved goodbye to the two men looking at her.


End file.
